pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Zły (postać)
Król Zły (ang. The Lich) to główny antagonista serialu'' Pora na Przygodę'' i potężna nieumarła istota. Król Zły to bardziej siła natury, aniżeli istota sama w sobie. Mając swoją kopie w całym mulitwersum, Zły chcę unicestwić wszelkie życie. Dokładny powód tego celu nie jest znany. Odcinek Kometa pokazuje, że Król Zły tak jak Finn powstali jako uosobienia Komety Zmian. Nowa Fioletowa Kometa wyjaśniła, że Finn jest uosobieniem dobra, a Zły uosobieniem zła. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku Jego Bohater gdzie zostaje pokonany przez Billego. Został zamknięty w wielkim drzewie Słodkiego Królestwa. Z pomocą Ślimaka ucieka i ma znaczącą role w odcinkach: Śmiertelne Zło, Śmiertelny Upadek, Człowiek Finn, Pies Jake. Król Zły po jego przegranej zabija Prismo i uwalnia wszystkich przestępców z Kryształowej Cytadeli. Po odcinku'' Escape From The Citadel'' przez podstęp Finna zmienia się w wielkie dziecko i jest uważany za nieszkodliwy. Wygląd Dawniej: thumb|326px|Zły w skórze BillegoKról Zły jest potężnym nieumarłym znanym jako Lisz (ang. Lich). Jest on niezwykle inteligentny i przebiegły jak przystało na pradawne zło. W swej oryginalnej formie ma postać szkieletu na którym trzymają się resztki rozkładającej się skóry, oczy złego jak u tradycyjnych liczów dawno uległy rozkładowi dlatego w jego pustych oczodołach jaśnieją złowrogie zielone światła. Wzrostem dorównuje Billemu, więc jest prawdziwym olbrzymem. Na głowie nosi żelazną koronę nałożoną na kaptur, z jego głowy wyrastają dwa rogi z których prawy został odcięty. Początkowo wydaje się że rogi są częścią korony, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się widać że wyrastają bezpośrednio z czaszki króla. Widać to też gdy Zły przywdziewa skórę Billego lub opętuje Jake'a. Przed walką z Billym miał dwa całe rogi. Nosi szatę do stóp w ziemistych kolorach i beżową pelerynę spiętą złotą broszą z rubinami i łańcuchem z małych kości. Jest jedną z niewielu postaci posiadających pięć palców. Wydaję się że Król Zły nie przywiązuje się do wyglądu ciała i jest ono dla niego tylko naczyniem które kształtuje i wykorzystuje jak chce. Obecnie: thumb|326px|Słodziak z obydwoma rogami W chwili obecnej Król Zły to otyłe, wysokie na około 2.5 metra dziecko z rogami oraz z brązowymi włosami. W ostatnim odcinku miniseri ElementsŻywioły ''jego prawy róg odrasta. Gdy został adoptowany przez Słoniczkę i Pana świnie, dostał kilka nowych ubrań. W odcinku ''Z pamiętnika cegły ''nosi wielką, niebieską piżamę z czerwonymi kropkami. W [[Złote Gwiazdki|''Złotych Gwiazdkach]] ma on żółtą koszulkę z czerwonym jabłkiem z przodu i czapkę. Pochodzenie Mimo iż dokładne pochodzenie Króla Złego nie jest jasne, jest prawdopodobne, że jest on wynikiem wybuchu Grzybowej Bomby. Gdy Finn chce by Zły nigdy nie istniał, zapobiega detonacji Bomby tworząc alternatywny wymiar. W tym świecie Alternatywny Szymon Petrikov, zamraża bombę w locie, poświęcając się w procesie, a jego Korona zamraża cały świat na 400 lat. Po zakończeniu epoki lodowcowej, życie nie-zmutowane nadal istniało a istoty takie jak Alternatywny Finn powstały.thumb|250px|Król Zły wychodzi z innymi demonami z krateru po wybuchu grzybowej bomby Myśl że Zły jest bardziej mutacją niż istotą magiczną jest pokazana w odcinku'' Pies Jake. Gdy Alternatywny Jake wpadł do studni mocy Króla, przekształcił się w samego Złego. Można więc założyć że jego ciało powstaje gdy ktoś nawiązał kontakt z jego studnią mocy, ale oznacza to również że jego zdolności różnią się w oparciu o gospodarza. Wyjaśnia to więc dlaczego Alternatywny Jake atakował gołymi rękami a nie zaklęciami. Nie wiadomo więc czy ciało które widzimy w Śmiertelne Zło jest jego oryginalnym ciałem.thumb|250px|Dusza Króla Złego Odcinek Evergreen pokazuje że Zły mógł być pierwotnie kometą która miała wygląd zbliżony do niego (zielony kolor i rogi), jak również słowa Czarodzieja jakoby kometa chciała unicestwić wszelkie życie na planecie. Sugeruje to że Grzybowa bomba dała mu po prostu ciało i świadomość, a nie stworzyła go od razu. Istotną teorie tworzy odcinek ''Złote gwiazdki, możliwe jest również że jego pochodzenie sięga czasu gdy wszechświat jeszcze nie istniał, będąc dużo, dużo potężniejszą istotą niż mogło by się wydawać. Łącząc wszystkie teorie dostajemy spójną całość. Król Zły istniał prawdopodobnie od zawsze razem z starożytnymi potworami. Gdy powstał czas, Zły w niewiadomy sposób stał Zieloną kometą, rozpoczynając swój cykl reinkarnacji (według Fioletowej Komety, Król jest ucieleśnieniem wszelkiego zła). Zły spadł na ziemie w czasach Evergreena, a materiały z komety zostały użyte miliony lat później do produkcji grzybowej bomby. Gdy wielka wojna grzybów się rozpoczęła, broń nuklearna był stosowana jako główna broń, a pod koniec konfliktu spadła grzybowa bomba która wprowadziła magie do świata i dała Złemu ciało i świadomość. W odcinku Szepty Król Zły mówi ponadto, że jest "ostatnim uczniem GOLBa". Nie wiadomo jednak dokładnie jaki jest związek między nimi. Formy i reinkarnacje Pierwotna forma - Starożytny potwór thumb|Starożytne potwory Eony lat temu, Zły był jednym z potworów wypełniających ówczesną rzeczywistość. Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o jego działaniach, wyglądzie czy mocy jaką wtedy miał. W jakiś sposób, razem z Orgalorgiem, udało mu się przetrwać zniszczenie świata starożytnych potworów i dostać się do nowej rzeczywistości. Pierwsza reinkarnacja - Zielona kometa thumb|Kometa Gdy Zły znalazł się w nowej rzeczywistości, w nieznanych okolicznościach zmienił się w Kometę Zmian która leciała teraz w kierunku Ziemi. Evergreen, żywiołak lodu, zauważył że ta kometa jest inna od tych które co tysiąc lat spadają na planetę, była prawdziwym zagrożeniem które według Evergreena należało powstrzymać. Ostatecznie jednak kometa spadła na Ziemie, przynosząc ze sobą ducha Król Złego. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą tej formy są kręcące się rogi i zielone płomienie. Druga reinkarnacja - Siewca śmierci thumb|Król Zły Gdy na Ziemi rozpoczęła się Wielka Wojna grzybów, esencja Złego była zachowana w Grzybowej bombie, specjalnej broni która miała zakończyć wojnę. Gdy Bomba eksplodowała, Król wyszedł z krateru, napełniony mocą i gotowy by rozpocząć swoją krucjatę ku zabiciu wszelkich żywych istot. W tej formie Zły występuje w większości odcinków w których się pojawia. By zwiększyć swoją potęgę, Król czerpie siły z swojej thumb|left|"Czysta" formastudni mocy, miejsca gdzie spadła mutageniczna bomba. Zły może przejść w jeszcze silniejszą postać tej formy, w odcinku ''Escape From The Citadel'', gdy niszczy skórę Billego która była jego powłoką, nie ma na sobie już żadnych oznak życia. Wystarczyło że wypowiedział jedno słowo, a Finn i Jake upadli na ziemie (Jake stracił przytomność). Słodziak - Więzienie dla Zła Pod koniec bitwy w Kryształowej Cytadeli, Finn dzięki krwi strażnika zmienił Złego w niegroźne dziecko. Chłopca wychowują Słothumb|Słodziakniczka i Pan Świnia dla których jest przybranym synem. Słodziak, imię nadane przez rodziców, zachowuje się jak typowe dziecko; uczy się nowych rzeczy i poznaje świat. W niezwykle ekstremalnych sytuacjach, duch Złego może przejąć na chwile kontrolę nad ciałem chłopca, choć w odcinku ''Szepty'''' chłopcu udało się odrzucić wpływ Złego i go pokonać. W przyszłości pokazanej w ostatnim odcinku ''Razem ze mną w drogę idź, ''dorosły Słodziak przemierza Krainę Ooo, mając na swoich plecach miecz Nocy, stając się wielkim bohaterem. Z uwagi na to że ta forma powstała przez wpływ Finna, nie jest wliczana w cykl reinkarnacji. Gdy Słodziak kiedyś umrze, przez np. wiek, Król powróci. Alternatywna forma - Opętany Jake thumb|Opętany Jake W alternatywnym wymiarze, po tym gdy Grzybowa bomba wybuchła, Jake wpadł do krateru wypełnionego mutageniczną substancją. Wtedy właśnie duch Złego przejął kontrole nad ciałem psa i zmienił je na własne podobieństwo. Co ciekawe, mimo że w alternatywnym świecie Jake był zwykłym buldogiem, Król mógł używać mocy zmiany kształtu. Ostatnia forma - Dłoń Złego thumb|Dłoń Gdy Finn odciął dłoń Alternatywnego Złego nad portalem do multiwersum, kończyna wpadła do portalu przenosząc ducha Króla do wszystkich wymiarów. Jedna z tych dłoni trafiła również do Krainy Ooo, gdzie chciała obudzić w Słodziaku jego prawdziwą naturę. Ostatecznie plan dłoni zawiódł, a on sama została zniszczona przez chłopca. Umiejętności Ponieważ jest istotą kosmiczną, czarnoksiężnikiem, nekromantą i władcą umarłych, jego moce są niemal nieograniczone. * Nekromancja: Może wskrzesić wiernych mu nieumarłych bez wypowiadania zaklęć, a nawet nie musi być w pobliżu aby ich kontrolować. * Potrafi wysysać życie samym dotykiem, ziemia po jego przejściu staje się spalona, roślinność martwa, a woda zanieczyszczona i zatruta. * Oddech śmierci: Śmiertelny gaz, który wydobywa się z jego ust, zabija natychmiast. To właśnie nim w odcinku Wake up zabija Prismo. * Zdolność do lotu i zmiany we mgłę. * Kontrola umysłów: Król Zły potrafi rzucać zaklęcia, dzięki którym jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ofiarą i wydawać jej polecenia. Korona i kolczyki jakie posiada Królewna Balonowa są w stanie uchronić noszącego od zaklęć. * Czary destrukcyjne: Najczęściej miota we wrogów demonicznymi zielonymi płomieniami. Płomienie te nie są zwykłym ogniem i mają jedną słabość: nie są w stanie zabić osoby która ma przedmiot, w którego przelano wielkie emocje np. przyjaźń i miłość. * Opętywanie: Ponieważ Zły nie jest ani istotą śmiertelną ani w pełni materialną jest zdolny do przyswojenia sobie czyjegoś ciała. Zdolność ta zależy od mocy Króla Złego jak i siły ofiary. Osłabiona królewna po upadku była łatwym celem jak i słaby Ślimak, z kolei Billy musiał zostać przez niego najpierw zabity. * Nieśmiertelność: Króla nie można zabić, jedynie uwięzić. Po zniszczeniu jego cielesnej formy traci część mocy, ale jego dusza pozostaje nienaruszona i może podporządkować sobie słabe istoty. Historia Jedynym celem Króla Złego jest uśmiercenie całego życia w wszechświecie. Jak twierdzi Prismo sianie śmierci i terroru na masową skale jest jedynym celem jego istnienia. Kiedy nie może tego dokonać wpada swego rodzaju stan uśpienia "niczym porzucona maszyna". Swoje plany próbował ziścić już w czasach Billego, ale Billy pokonał go i uwięził w żywicy drzewa w Słodkim Królestwie. Jednak kiedy Finn i Jake złożyli mu wizytę po wizji Królewny Balonowej, Zły uwolnił się. Po założeniu kolczyków na głowy Finn, Jake i Królewna polecieli bańką mydlaną w głąb drzewa. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Królewna opowiadała chłopcom o Królu. Wtedy z plecaka Finna wyszedł "Machający ślimak". Król Zły przejął nad nim kontrolę poprzez zaklęcie i kazał mu rozbić żywicę. Wtedy Zły się uwolnił. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka[[Śmiertelne zło| Śmiertelne Zło]] zostaje powstrzymany, a Finn niszczy jego ciało, w odcinku'' Śmiertelny Upadek'' okazuje się że Zły wstąpił w ciało Królewny Balonowej. A po zniszczeniu ciała Królewny ponownie opętał bezbronnego ślimaka na długi czas. W odcinku Naśladowca każe niedźwiedziowi zdobyć księgę Finna, Księgowidło, dzięki niej w odcinku Król Zły ''zabija i przejmuje ciało Billego, które wykorzystuje by schować się pod postacią największego bohatera Ooo. Gdy Finn wkłada wszystkie klejnoty do księgi, Zły pokazuje swoją prawdziwą postać. Wchodzi do kostki Prismo i wypowiada życzenie, by wszystkie żywe istoty zginęły. Jake jednak zmienia życzenia Króla, który teraz chce powrotu bohaterów do domu. Zostaje w kostce aż do wydarzeń z ''Wake up kiedy to dostrzega szanse uwolnienia się. Próbował zawładnąć umysłami więźniów w kosmicznym wiezieniu by wykorzystać ich do zaatakowania innych światów. Został on przemieniony przez Finna w dziecko za pomocą krwi strażnika cytadeli. Tymczasowo znajduje się w rękach Słoniczki i Pana Świni jako ich dziecko (odc. Escape From The Citadel). Chociaż wydaje się, że nie pamięta o tym, kim był dawniej, to w odcinku Złote gwiazdki, ma sny o dawnym sobie i w pewnym momencie Zły na chwilę przejmuje władzę nad dzieckiem. thumb|270px|Alternatywny Król ZłyTymczasem w alternatywnym wymiarze Król Zły zawiązał sojusz z Alternatywnym Finnem. Zły oszukał chłopca że z jego pomocą będą mogli udać się do wszystkich wszechświatów. Finn dzięki swojej magi utworzył wielką lodową fortece gdzie przygotowywał portal. Po aktywowaniu Księgowidła nad portalem, Król wyjawił swoje prawdziwe zamiary; zamierza zaatakować wszechświaty niszcząc je jeden po drugim. Przerażony Finn zamyka portal a rozgniewany Zły rzuca się na niego. Po ciężkiej bitwie, Alternatywny Finn i oryginalny Finn z pomocą Jake'a wymazują złą istotę. W odcinku Szeptythumb|left|260px|Cień dłoni Alternatywnego Króla Złego, Słodziak zwierza się Finnowi i Fernowi że już od dłuższego czasu miewa koszmary, a ostatnimi czasy jeszcze bardziej się nasiliły. Gdy chłopiec śpi, okazuje się że istotą która go nęka jest Dłoń Alternatywnego Króla Złego która pojawiła w krainie Ooo po tym gdy wpadła do portalu stworzonego w alternatywnym wymiarze. Dłoń wyjaśnia że jej zamiarem jest obudzenie w Słodziaku jego prawdziwej osobowości, czyli Króla Złego. Prawdziwy Zły nawet w pewnym momencie przejmuje ciało dziecka. Gdy Finn biegnie się zmierzyć z dłonią, zostaje przez nią zepchnięty do Studni mocy Złego. W ostatniej chwili Finna ratuje Słodziak, który odrzuca dołączenie do Złego i niszczy jego dłoń. Jednakże, w środku chłopca wciąż istnieje prawdziwy Król Zły który jest nieodłączną częścią życia Słodziaka. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Król Zły Finn i Jake nieświadomie (myśląc, że to Billy) pomagają Królowi dostać się do wymiaru, w którym mieszka Prismo. *Król Zły potrafi opętać istoty żywe, które nie mają przy sobie ochronnych klejnotów (lub przedmiotu wykonanego z miłości lub przyjaźni np. swetra od Królewny Balonowej, który dostaje Finn w odcinku Śmiertelne Zło). *Prawdopodobnie odpowiada za upadek ludzkości i Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. Świadczy o tym fakt, że w rzeczywistości, w której by nie istniał ludzie by przetrwali. *Jest on pierwszym największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo, drugim jest Ogniowa Królewna, a trzecim Gieniu (Finn i Jake są rozpatrywani). *Jest jednym z największych lęków Finna. *Twórcy PnP zmienili jego projekt, ponieważ był za mało przerażający. *Kiedy wchodzi w ciało alternatywnego Jake'a ma inną czaszkę, jest wydłużona, a rogi zakręcają się do tyłu. *W odcinku "Król Zły" na początku, kiedy Billy się śmieje, można zaobserwować, jak w ułamku sekundy zamienia się w Króla. *W wizji Królewny Balonowej pojawia się z oboma rogami i małym płomieniem na czubku głowy. *Napawał obawami samą Śmierć. * Starszy projekt Króla Złego przedstawia go z rogami zakręconymi w stronę czaszki. * W Amerykańskiej wersji jego nowe imię to "Sweet P." jest to skrót od "Sweet Pig-Trunks", co możemy zauważyć na jego śniadaniówce w odcinku Złote gwiazdki. * Po przemianie jego brzuch jest bardzo elastyczny. * Król Zły może przypominać Lorda Voldemorta z Harry'ego Pottera. Wskazują na to zielone płomienie, podobne do iskry która pojawia się po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia Avada Kedavra oraz podobny, mroczny wygląd. * Król Zły jest podobny do Aku, głównego złoczyńcy kreskówki Samuraj Jack: ** Obaj powstali dawno temu w kosmosie. ** Przybyli na ziemie w ten sam sposób - w formie komety. W obu przypadkach uderzenie spowodowało wymarcie dinozaurów. ** Ich ciała i świadomości zostały stworzone przez ludzi. ** Obaj zostali w przeszłości pokonani i uwięzieni przez bliską osobę dla głównego bohatera (Cesarz i Billy). ** Obaj są nieśmiertelni i mogę zostać pokonani tylko przez specjalne przedmioty (Katana Jacka i sweter przepełniony miłością). ** Mają podobne zdolności: Nekromancje i do perfekcji opanowaną manipulację. * W odcinku Przemiana, oderwana dłoń Alternatywnego Króla Złego spadała do portalu do wszystkich wszechświatów. Jak pokazuje odcinek Szepty, dłoń żyje więc w chwili obecnej Król Zły jest w wszystkich wymiarach. ** Całkowite zniszczenie Króla Złego jest już prawdopodobnie niemożliwe. Duch Złego istnieje w Dłoni, a ona sama jest teraz w multiwersum. Multiwersum w świecie Pory na Przygodę jest nieskończoną ilość wymiarów, a więc dłoń Złego będzie się odradzać w każdym nowym wymiarze. Galeria Images-8-.jpeg|Zły zdziwiony tym że Finn przeżył jego atak. Images-7-.jpeg|Wychodzi z wyobraźni Finna. Images-6-.jpeg|W wyobraźni Finna. 5009529289 c2f11fc81d-1-.jpg Lich king fire.png|Stary projekt złego rzucającego czary 640px-Lich king concept.jpg|Stary projekt złego Lichbilli.png Lich.jpg BalonowaiKrolZly.png|Król Zły i Królewna Balonowa piją razem kawę (w śnie Finna) Bandicam 2014-04-22 00-26-12-496.jpg|Król Zły jako Słodziak nowy Zły.png Król zły wyłaniający się z wody.gif|Król Zły wyłąniający się z wody (kliknij aby zobaczyć animację). 185px-S6e26_Lich_closeup.png Sweet p.jpg Solos.png WHIS8.png Whis22.png BillyLichghost.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Szkielety Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Bóstwa